Mobile carts are employed in medical facilities to move medical equipment between locations. One type of mobile cart includes an x-ray source used to capture (analog) x-ray images on x-ray film. FIG. 1 shows a mobile cart with an x-ray source.
Refer also to commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,611,282 (Koren), U.S. Pat. No. 7,434,997 (Koren), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,470 (Koren).